


"Proposal" [Chris - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested over at: "The Art of Imagining" on Tumblr.</p><p>Original imagine: Imagine: Chris telling his friends all about his engagement to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Proposal" [Chris - Extended imagine]

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 _-Whoa, whoa, whoa, man! Easy! What are you talking about? It was a moral victory for the Patriots._ –Exclaimed Chris holding a drink in his right hand.

 _-That quarterback needs to go. Face it, Evans_.

_-Fuck off._

Chris, Sebastian, Anthony, and Aaron were attendees at a glamorous party in LA. The 4 of them had been drinking and chatting for a while.

- _Uh-oh, guys… look at that girl in the red dress at 2 o’clock-_ muttered Aaron.

 _-Holy shit. 10 bucks say she’ll… oh nevermind she’s already looking at Chris.-_ Sebastian said.

The woman sat at the bar; she smiled flirtatiously.

 _-What are you waiting for?_ – asked Anthony looking at Chris.

_-No, man i-_

_-That little smile was very clear to me, go talk to her. -_ Says Aaron.

_-Guys, i-_

_-If you don’t go, I will.-_ Sebastian says.

 _-GUYS!_ -They all stay quiet, finally letting Chris speak.- _I’m not gonna go there… I don’t… do that anymore._

 _-What?!-_ asks Anthony, his voice a few octaves higher than normal.

_-Actually, I have a confession to make._

The three amigos look at each other with worried looks and then at Chris, waiting for him to go on.

_-I’m officially off the market._

_-Wait, wait, wait!-_ exclaims Sebastian as he takes another glass of champagne from the waiter roaming the room.-Alright, hit me.

_-I asked Y/N to marry me._

_-Aw, shit! I knew it.-_ Anthony says.

 _-Are you serious right now?-_ Aaron asks and Chris nods.- _Oh wow, that’s a big step, bro. Congratulations!._

 _-When did this happen?_ –Anthony inquires but Sebastian speaks before Chris.

_-No, no. you’re asking the wrong question. Start with why!?!_

Chris chuckles.

_-I love her._

Anthony starts fake crying onto Sebastian’s shoulder.

_-Ahhh, another one bites the dust! …I’m just messing with you, how did you do it, Romeo?_

Chris takes a sip of his drink before speaking.

_-I asked her to spend Christmas with me, just the two of us this year. So I rented a cabin in Big Bear for a few days, we put up a tree and everything. It started snowing on Christmas Eve, but we had a fireplace and everything. So after dinner we started opening the presents and when we were done I pointed at the tree and said “There’s still one left”. She had no idea, she had a puzzled look on her face, so she walked over to the tree and saw a different ornament between the branches, she pulled it out and the ring was hanging from it, so I got down on one knee._

_-And plot twist, she said no._ –Sebastian Jokes.

They all laugh.

_-I was sweating it, man, but she said yes; she was genuinely surprised and excited and uhh… I’ve never been happier; I never thought of marriage as something I would want in life… but then I met her._

They all smile at Chris.

 _-That’s great, dude._ –Aaron raises his glass- _Well, ladies, let’s raise our glasses to Chris and Y/N!_

The four men toast and congratulate Chris before carrying on with their social evening.


End file.
